High School Reunion
by Spell Weaver and Magic Dreamer
Summary: Just a fluffy piece about Bloom and Sky. It's Bloom's high school reunion and she drags him along. Lots of cute but flirty banter.


(A/N: I know that Bloom technically starts at Alfea at the age of 16 but I'm making it to 18 for this story. It works better, I promise. This is just a fluffy piece I wrote because I wanted to show a flirty, fun banter between Bloom and Sky. I think they're really cute and I love them together. Reviews are welcome, as I'm always trying to be a better writer. I wasn't sure how to end this fic, but I'm working on it.)

Soft sunlight flooded the room and roused Bloom from her peaceful slumber. She was curled into her husband's side and was content to just listen to his heartbeat for a while, but unfortunately she needed to start her day. She slid quietly from the enormous bed and made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face and pulled a silky robe on over her nightgown. From there she headed for the dining room of her personal quarters and summoned a light breakfast of tea and a bowl of fruit. Just as she was settling down with her cup of tea and her daily stack of paperwork to sign, Sky stumbled into the room.

"Morning," Bloom greeted with a soft smile.

"Good morning." Sky dropped a sloppy kiss to her lips and stole her cup of tea.

"Hey!" she laughed. She took back her cup and summoned one for him. "Get your own."

"But yours tastes better," he pouted.

"They're the exact same," Bloom teased. She offered him some fruit as a peace offering. "Are you ready for today?"

"Remind me what today is again? The concept is still strange."

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Today is my ten year reunion for my high school on Earth. Its kind of a tradition where the people you graduated with gather for a party and to catch up on each others lives. Most people don't regularly see the people they graduated with so this is an excuse to do so."

"I thought you didn't have a lot of people at your school that you liked?"

"You're very sweet for thinking that but it was actually the opposite. There were a lot of people that didn't really like me. I was always a bit odd and kind of always had my head in the clouds. When I practically disappeared when I left for Alfea, there weren't exactly a lot of people who cared enough to try to contact me." Bloom explained. "I still want to go though. It might be nice to see what everyone has been up to. Its also a good excuse to see my parents and Roxy and the couple of friends I did have. Plus I get to show off my handsome husband."

Sky laughed at that. "Who am I to begrudge you showing me off?"

They spent the rest of the morning teasing each other and packing and taking care of some last minute things. At just after noon they made their way to the inter-dimensional portal room (Eraklyon's palace had it's own personal one for security reasons) and took the portal to Earth. They landed behind the hotel that they would be staying at and walked around to the front where Bloom checked them in. They quickly dropped off their bags in their room and booked a taxi to take them to Bloom's parents' house. They had a lovely time catching up with them and having a delicious lunch that Vanessa made, took a trip to the ice cream shop down the street, and finally made it back to the hotel with just enough time to change and get ready.

The wonderful thing about magic was that it only took Bloom about ten minutes to get dressed and to do her makeup; just enough time for Sky to shower and change. They made a handsome couple. Sky's suit had been perfectly fitted by the tailors on Eraklyon and had been hand-selected by Bloom the last time she was on Earth as a just-in-case for situations like this. His blond hair had been trimmed right before their trip and was slightly shorter than what he typically wore, but he liked it, and his short beard was groomed to prevent the hairs from going every direction.

The real beauty was, of course, Bloom. Her sapphire blue gown flowed elegantly over her curves and sparked like the night sky under the gossamer overlay that had been draped over one shoulder and cinched at the waist by a thin gold belt. Her fiery waves had been pinned back at the side by simple gold clips and left to fall down her back, and her makeup had been kept light-a dusting of pale gold shimmer on her eyes, rosy pink lips, and dark lashes. Stella had done another amazing job styling her best friend.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Your schoolmates aren't going to know what to do with the Queen of Eraklyon," Sky admired lovingly. His blue eyes had darkened slightly when he looked at her, but managed to keep himself together.

Bloom tugged Sky's tie lightly to bring his face down to her level and gave him a sweet but passionate kiss. "I don't know if you know this, but I'm afraid you're rather attractive too King Sky. How am I supposed to fend off all the women?"

"I'll help, don't worry. I've only got eyes for one woman at this party."

Bloom tilted her head to the side and looked up at him through her lashes. "Diaspro's coming?"

"Ha ha. You think you're so funny." Sky grabbed his wife by the hips and pulled her flush against him. His lips covered hers in a deep kiss that lasted far longer than was etiquette dictated as appropriate, but they ran out of breath and had to eventually release each other.

"You're the only woman for me," Sky growled out. "You got that?"

"I think you just proved that with that kiss," Bloom somehow managed to tease despite the slightly dazed expression still on her face. "I'm not sure how but if mentioning Diaspro gets that kind of response out of you I'm going to have to do it more."

"Don't you dare," Sky threatened lightly by pinching the flesh of her hips. "You're going to be the death of me woman. You keep teasing me and we aren't going to make it to this reunion of yours."

Bloom smirked at her husband. "And just what would we be doing instead?"

"Let's just say it involves the bed and doesn't involve clothes."

"But Stella worked so hard on this dress. I'd hate to waste an opportunity to wear it," Bloom pouted.

Sky groaned. His wife was in a very silly mood and it was driving him crazy. Deciding it would be best to leave before they both go too worked up, he grabbed Bloom's hand and pulled her out of the room, giving her just enough time to grab her clutch. Luckily the reunion was in the ballroom of the hotel they were staying in so they didn't have to worry about getting back, especially if they decided to drink. Bloom was seriously contemplating it when she saw just how many people had already arrived. Most of the graduating class was there plus their spouses and a few small children whose parents couldn't get a babysitter.

In front of the doors leading into the ballroom was a table with a couple of women sitting behind it. When they saw Bloom and Sky they smiled and one of them asked, "Names?"

"Bloom and Sky Eraklyon. Or Bloom Peters. I'm not sure which name it's under."

The woman's eyes widened at her in recognition and handed over a program to Bloom. "You guys are at table four. Dinner is in an hour."

Bloom gave a friendly smile and thanked the woman. Taking Sky's hand, she pulled him into the ballroom. Giant posters of the student pictures from their senior yearbook hung from the ceiling with streamers in the school colors and round tables were situated on the outskirts of the room while the dance floor took up most of the room. A stage had been erected at the front of the room.

"Spot any friends of yours yet?" Sky murmured in Bloom's ear as he led them to their table. It was close to the stage but tucked further back from the dance floor and closer to the wall. They claimed the seats closest to the wall so they could people watch.

Bloom's eyes scanned the crowd. She recognized Esta Sorento, Gabby David, Tommy Hendricks, Amelia Olmedo, Evie Verona, Nathanial Hughes, and "Ryo!"

"Who?"

"He was one of the ones in the band with Andy. Haven't seen him in about seven years."

"Want to go say hi?"

"Sure!" Bloom grasped Sky's hand and dragged him across the dance floor to where Ryo was talking with a group of people. "Ryo!"

Ryo broke out into a huge grin when he recognized Bloom. "Bloom! And Sky! How are you guys?"

They all exchanged hugs and Ryo introduced them to his friends; two women that Bloom had had in one of her classes and a man that she had seen in one of the clubs she was in, plus their spouses and a Ryo's wife, Dani, who was about six months pregnant. "And you guys remember Bloom? This is her husband Sky."

"I think I remember having you in a class, though I don't remember you coming to a lot of events after we graduated," one of the women said.

Bloom nodded. "I went to college abroad and wasn't able to make it back for a lot. Then I got a job and you know how it gets. Life gets away from you a bit."

"Obviously not that far away from you because you made it to my wedding," a new voice chimed in. Bloom and Sky turned to see Andy and his lovely wife of three years, Erica.

Bloom immediately leapt up for hugs. "It's so good to see you! Hi Erica. You look gorgeous. How's the lovely baby?"

Erica laughed. "Georgie is great. We finally got him to sleep through the night so that's a big step."

"Aw. I bet he's so cute," Bloom gushed. That led to pictures being pulled out and Sky and Andy exchanged an amused look over their wive's heads. In the years since they met the two men had mended their relationship with each other to the point that they were almost friends. It certainly helped that Sky married Bloom and Andy found Erica, but they also did it because Sky didn't like fighting with Bloom about it. She was still friends with him and that wasn't going to change so he had to get over his jealousy.

The group chatted for the better part of an hour and managed to convince the other members of their table to switch with them so that they could sit together for dinner. After a quick welcome message from the senior class president, dinner was served. It was fairly nice for hotel catering, though Bloom and Sky were slightly spoiled from the palace chefs, and the dessert was a lovely chocolate mousse cheesecake that Sky wanted to recommend to the palace staff. After that the lights dimmed and the DJ came out. Couples immediately began to make their way to the dance floor and Bloom and Sky were no different. Sky was always happy with an excuse to hold his wife in his arms and they were both fairly capable dancers so he didn't mind not recognizing any of the songs. Bloom had been away from Earth's culture long enough that a lot of the songs were foreign to her as well, but some of the older songs that played were familiar.

"So how are you liking seeing into my past?" she asked her husband with a knowing smirk after about an hour of dancing.

Sky chuckled. "Nothing gets past you does it? I'm liking it. I know most of your life once you got to Alfea, but before that is still a bit of a mystery. I never really got to hear about your childhood other than that you were adopted and that you were always obsessed with fairies. Mike and Vanessa will sometimes tell me stories about you, but it's not the same as seeing it for myself."

Bloom nodded. "I get it. I don't exactly love to talk about my childhood. It wasn't bad per-say because my parents are awesome, but school was always difficult because I didn't have friends."

Sky pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Well, now you have the Winx and the court ladies that I'm still not sure how you managed to woo them over because I promise I tried for years to get them to like me and you have the Specialists."

"You forgot the most important one," Bloom stated with a soft, loving look that turned Sky's inside to mush.

"Who? I looped Stella in with the Winx."

Bloom wound her arms up to clasp blind his neck and her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. "You, you big lug. You're my best friend. I'm always able to talk to you about everything because I know you won't judge me and you helped me learn so much about the magical world and myself. You always pick me up when I'm down and you never make me feel like an idiot when I don't understand a certain magical custom that everyone else knows about. We've gone through so much together and despite that, we're still ourselves and independent from each other, but we choose time and time again that we want to be with each other. I love you so much Sky."

Her big blue eyes were filled with emotion and threatened to let a tear slip, so Sky kissed her to avoid leaking emotion as well. They had been together for almost ten years and she still surprised him and made his heart race. "I love you too Bloom."

"Bloom?" A shrill voice interrupted. Bloom and Sky separated just a hair to look at their guest. It was Mitzi. She had grown up and was just as pretty, if not more so, than several years ago when he saw her last. Her designer dress suited her figure nicely, tight in all the right places and a lovely red color that showed off her tanned skin nicely, and her makeup team had done an excellent job of making her nose look smaller and her eyes bigger, but Sky couldn't look past her ugly personality enough to find her attractive.

"Hello Mitzi," Bloom stated cordially. She had subconsciously slipped into her court voice, one that she used when addressing a courtier that she didn't particularly like but didn't want them to know that. "Sky, you remember Mitzi."

"Of course." She only tried to break up their best friends. Kind of hard to forget her. "How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you." Sky hid his surprise at her civil tone and politeness. "I was actually looking for you Bloom. I wanted to apologize for how I acted back when we were kids and when you and your friends lived here that year. I was a grade-A bitch and you and your friends didn't deserve that. I had a lot of growing up to do. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. And I hope your friends can too. I'm sorry for trying to take Brandon away from Stella. I hope I didn't damage their relationship. They're actually really cute together."

Bloom stared at Mitzi thoughtfully. "I forgive you. I don't want to go through life angry. I can't speak for my friends, but I'm sure they'll forgive you too. As for Brandon and Stella, they're both sickeningly in love with each other and got married about three years ago. So no, you didn't damage their relationship."

Mitzi smiled. A proper real not-fake-happy happy smile. "I'm glad. Will you tell them congrats for me?"

Bloom nodded.

"Thanks. I'll leave you guys to your night. Have fun!" With that, Mitzi disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, that was interesting," Sky commented dryly.

"Who knew Mitzi had a heart?" Bloom shook her head in disbelief. "Just when I think I know people they decide to do a one-eighty."

"At least it was a good one-eighty."

"True." Bloom sighed and sagged slightly against Sky's side. "It feels nice to not have any anger towards Mitzi. I won't forget what happened because it made me who I am, but I don't have to carry it around anymore."

Sky hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I felt the same way after Thoren apologized."

Andy and Erica found them soon after that. "Hey, we're going to head out. We haven't left Georgie with a babysitter for this long before and Erica is getting antsy. We just wanted to say goodbye."

"We understand," Bloom offered a smile. "It was so nice to see both of you. Give Georgie a kiss for us."

They exchanged hugs and farewells and promises to keep in touch, or as much as they could when they lived in different dimensions, as waved as they departed.

"I think I'm ready to go as well," Bloom admitted.

"You sure? I don't mind staying if you want to."

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm tired and I've seen everyone I wanted to."

Sky wound an arm around Bloom's waist and started leading her to the doors. "Alright then. I'm certainly not complaining."

The first thing Bloom did when she reached their hotel room was kick off her shoes. The second thing was to start a bubble bath with just a wiggle of her fingers. "Want to join me?"

Sky smirked. "I would love to, but I have to look over and sign some things for the council. Rain check?"

Bloom nodded as she turned her back to him. "Will you get the zipper? I can't reach."

Inch by inch he lowered the zipper of shimmering dress down to reveal the pale skin of her back and the dark lace undergarments that Stella had managed to match to the dress. There was even a bow on the top of Bloom's butt.

"You're going to be the death of me with all this lace," Sky growled out, landing a playful bite to the spot where Bloom's neck met her shoulder.

"I can just see the coroner's report now- ' _Death by Lingerie.'_ That would be a new one."

Sky picked up Bloom by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "You're going to pay for that sass."

Bloom let out an outraged cry only to erupt into laughter, ruining the angry facade. She felt Sky shift under her and suddenly she was flying through the air and landing gracelessly on the bed. The tickle-fight of the century ensued and in the end neither was sure who won.

"My bath is going to get cold," Bloom pointed out twenty minutes later. She was laying on her back with Sky on top of her, his arms folded across her stomach and his head resting on his forearms.

"You're a flame fairy. You could heat it again in 0.2 seconds."

"And I'm the sassy one?"

Sky, being the very regal and mature king that he was, stuck his tongue out at his wife. "I get it from you."

"Sure you do dear," Bloom allowed. She sat up and lightly pushed on his shoulder to get him to move. "I'm going to get in the bath."

"Have fun."

Forty-five minutes later Bloom emerged from the bathroom, her hair still wet and wearing a pale pink silk nightgown that reached the tops of her thighs. She found Sky sitting at the desk in the room, his pajamas on (just a pair of pants and bare chested) and his tablet in front of him. He was reading something but looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. He gave Bloom a smile. "Have a nice bath?"

"Definitely. How are things at home?" she asked.

Sky sighed. "They're all fine, just not comfortable with us gone for a few days without protection even though we don't need it. I graduated top of my class at Red Fountain and you're the Keeper of the Dragon Flame. We've saved the universe so many times its ridiculous. We don't need protection."

Bloom sat herself in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. "I know baby. They're just looking after us and doing what they think is best, even if it is misplaced. Just be glad they let us go in the first place. We needed a bit of a getaway anyway."

"True. I just wish the council didn't still have about a dozen things for me to sign and read."

"Anything I can do?"

"There's a couple of things that need your attention and signatures, but nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Good. Now put that tablet away and come to bed."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sky lifted Bloom in his arms and carried her gently to the bed. It was only once they were both under the blankets and he had Bloom curled against his side that Sky felt himself finally relax. Within minutes they were both asleep.


End file.
